


画中人/梦中人

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 带一点点西弗性转，带一点点gl
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	画中人/梦中人

（写斯教魔杖花纹那篇文的时候，就有很多人怀疑斯教是不是有点东方血统，毕竟直发黑发黑眼真的很东方，而皮肤细腻，体毛少，没有体味是东亚特有的基因体现，非常非常优秀的基因啊。）

斯内普家主卧的浴缸比一般的浴缸都要大，去买浴缸的时候，莉莉站在西弗勒斯身边用胳膊肘捣他肋骨，表情古怪地对他眨眼，西弗勒斯立刻恍然大悟地把店里最大的浴缸买了下来。

大浴缸是必需品，因为莉莉很喜欢跟西弗勒斯一起洗澡。

“西弗，”莉莉从身后搂住西弗勒斯的肩膀，水温正正好，她摩擦着他的皮肤，非常绵软柔滑，让她恨不得咬上一口。

莉莉的朋友总不理解莉莉为什么喜欢西弗勒斯，他脾气又冷又硬，长得也说不上出类拔萃，平时还有些不修边幅，跟莉莉这个格兰芬多院花一点都不配。

只有莉莉知道西弗勒斯哪里好，她当然不会告诉其他人。

“西弗，抱抱！”她对他伸出双手，扑进他怀里，深吸了一口气，一股淡淡的肥皂味。

跟那些从飞天扫帚上下来顶风臭十里的魁地奇球员不同，西弗勒斯没有体味，这在英国人里很少见，一般的英国人不喷香水简直不能生活，但大汗淋漓后那体味混合着香水味，简直跟催泪弹没什么区别。

他的皮肤也特别细腻，体毛不多，皮肤摸上去滑滑的，头发如果他天天认真洗的话，其实是那种纤细的直发，黑得发亮。讲真的，黑长直在欧洲相当受欢迎，当然西弗勒斯根本不珍惜他的梦幻头发。（大部分英国男人的头发是又稀疏又卷还贴头皮，三十岁就秃了。）

不过，这些特别的“优点”是莉莉无意中发现的，那时候她上霍格沃茨四年级，发生了一件奇妙的事情。

十四岁的西弗勒斯进入了发育期，身体的变化让他脾气也变糟糕了，甚至有些叛逆，虽然他很喜欢莉莉，但因为学院偏见，他们也经常吵架。

这天西弗勒斯操着他变声期的小公鸭嗓跟莉莉吵了一架，气的莉莉直接翘掉了占卜课——反正都是厄运，也不用占卜了。

大家都去上课了，走廊上一个人也没有，莉莉漫步无目的沿着霍格沃茨的走廊走，随便跳上了一架正在换位置的楼梯。那楼梯把莉莉带到了一条陌生的走廊，她走了几步就发现一间没见过的教室，教室门开着，一位极其美丽的女教授正在教导几个女孩子画画。

霍格沃茨还有绘画课吗？莉莉奇怪地走了进去，那女教授并不吃惊也没有问什么，随手地给莉莉安排了一个座位。

“我们今天就来画你最好的朋友吧，”女教授说，“他在你心里是什么样子，你就画什么样子。”

朋友？当然是西弗啦，莉莉心里第一个跳出来的就是他，可是，她恨恨地想，他可真讨厌，我可不想画他！

可是她的手落到画布上，还是西弗勒斯的脸。莉莉在心里骂了自己一句，黑色使劲一拖，给西弗勒斯加长了头发。

啧，这看上去有点像个女孩？还有点漂亮。

莉莉眼珠一转，干脆一不做二不休，把西弗画成女孩子算了，然后把这幅画送给他，他的脸色必然很好看！

这个主意绝妙，莉莉立刻拿起画笔，给“西芙”画上了修长的脖子，精致的锁骨和墨绿色的吊带裙。

最后画布上出现的女孩又陌生又熟悉，而且很美。

“大家都画完了？那就下课了。”女教授轻声说。

可是她话音刚落，莉莉就发现教室里只剩她一个人来，其他人走得那么快吗？画架什么时候收起来的？莉莉疑惑地又去看自己画的“西芙”，惊讶地发现画中人似乎眨了眨眼。

不是吧？莉莉惊讶地看到画里的“西芙”就这么出现在她眼前，黑色细软的长直发，黑曜石一般的眼睛，瘦削的肩膀和墨绿色的吊带裙。

“莉？”她歪头看了她一眼，露出疑惑地表情，似乎不明白自己为什么在这里，“我为什么？”

“别说话！嘘——”莉莉伸手摸了摸“西芙”的脸，是温热的，她的皮肤白嫩细滑得好像牛奶，那些细软丝滑的头发像是丝绸，还有——莉莉的目光落在“西芙”那因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇上面，她真好看，莉莉想都没想就闭上眼睛吻了上去，她的唇尝起来软软的，肉嘟嘟的，好像Q弹的果冻，她闻起来真香，她的肩膀好滑。

画中女孩似乎完全不明白发生了什么，她惊讶地一动不动，任由莉莉贴紧再贴紧……

午饭的时候，西弗勒斯在礼堂门口堵住了莉莉，他清了清他的小公鸭嗓，郑重地给莉莉道了歉，表示他以后一定不会再那样暴躁了。

“哼，鬼才信你，”莉莉撅起了嘴，“想要我原谅你也可以，但不知道你能不能做到。”

“什么事我都可以做！”西弗勒斯肯定地说。

“今晚来找我，这样穿。”她丢了一张画布给西弗勒斯，看着他打开了画布，脸色立刻变得又清又白。

“莉——”语气软了八度，这算是西弗勒斯式求饶。

“其他一概免谈。”莉莉翘起鼻子，“你来，我就给你礼物，一定要来，不来以后都不理你了。”

于是，晚上格兰芬多公共休息室门口站着一位漂亮的绿裙姑娘，“她”的脑袋快到扎进地板了，可还是掩饰不住她的魅力。

“你是哪个学院的？”某个格兰芬多男生立刻上去搭讪。

“滚开，”莉莉踢了一脚那个男生的屁股，“这是我的人。”莉莉惊艳地看着眼前的西弗勒斯，他现在真的跟她画出来的一模一样。

伸手揽住西弗勒斯的肩膀，莉莉享受着他丝滑的皮肤：“我们找个没人的地方吧，我送你个礼物。”

一个吻，她想西弗勒斯一定会喜欢的。

然而事实上，吻只是个开始。

她好喜欢他摸起来柔滑的手感和清新的味道了。

她的朋友都不知道莉莉为什么喜欢西弗勒斯斯内普，问也问不出原因。

因为他实在太好摸了——这个理由莉莉根本张不开嘴啊。

“西弗，”这个学期，五年级的女级长莉莉伊万斯最爱干的事情就是，“今晚跟我去级长盥洗室好不好？我帮你洗头！”

（至于那个画中女孩去哪了，莉莉表示她睁开眼，就发现自己在吻画布）


End file.
